The Mage of Both Worlds
by cutwing
Summary: A mage is wreaking havoc in Tortall. No one knows where he came from, but soon they discover he may be from a world they have never seen, but one we live in... AJ and AG, it should be good so please R & R!
1. Default Chapter

Alanna awoke with a start and looked around in the gloom. She was lying in her bed roll, in the tent she had called home for the past year. She tried to relax back into sleep, but the images from her dreams kept coming back to her. She walked outside as it all came back.

A man wearing strange clothes stood on the hill ahead, seeming comfortable amidst the chaos around him. He was looking at Numair, and laughing. Numair stared back, struggling with him, sweat soaking through his black mage's robes. Alanna saw his lips moving, but couldn't hear what he was saying.

All around her, she saw her friends struggling against the attacking enemy. Alanna saw a Tortallan soldier struggling with an enemy soldier. Where they had come form no one knew, but with the help of this mage, they were attacking Tortall with great force, and until now, they had been winning.

But this time it was different. This time, Numair was winning.

The enemy soldiers were more desperate this time, as if the wounds didn't count because the blood didn't show on their red clothing. The enemy mage seemed as confident as ever, but he was straining more than usual. Numair was smiling.

A red soldier ran at Numair, a last charge before his wounds would overcome him. Alanna ran at him and touched his shoulder with her sword. She couldn't attack him from behind in. He jerked back and turned to face Alanna. When she saw his face she gasped.

His eyes were blank. There was nothing moving behind them, no emotion, no desperation that was plain in his movements, nothing.

Alanna was so shocked, she couldn't move. She couldn't even move her arms to attack him, the movements that had become almost second nature to her. Luckily, a tall man with bright blue eyes and coal black hair came to her rescue and put the soldier out of his misery.

Alanna shivered in the cool night air as she remembered the blank eyes. She felt a blanket being wrapped and looked up into blazing blue eyes.

"Jon," she said, as he sat down beside her, "What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask the same of you," Jonathan told her, his faced illuminated in the moonlight.

Alanna relaxed against him and sighed. "I was dreaming about that soldier again, Jon. I just can't forget looking into his eyes and seeing nothing. There was nothing there Jon. No emotion, nothing."

"I know Alanna, I saw him too," Jon told her soothingly, "but it's ok. We need to forget about yesterday, and concentrate on what's ahead. We need to figure out where that mage went when he disappeared."

"Numair doesn't know?" Alanna asked. She was shocked that the powerful mage had not yet discovered how the evil mage had been able to disappear as the Tortallans lunged for him at the end of the battle.

"Don't worry, he'll figure it out, he's a smart man. The best there is. You know that. Relax. We've got a couple nights in the fief a couple miles away from here, while Numair tries to figure out how we can catch him. I would tell you to get some rest while we're there, but I don't think you would listen to me.

"No. I wouldn't" Alanna told him stubbornly.

"Not even for me?" He asked her.

Alanna muttered something as Jon kissed her. "Fine," he said turning away form her, "I guess I'm wasting my time hanging around here…"

"Wait" Alanna called. "Look at the stars," she leaned back against him. "It would be a pity for that beautiful sky to be wasted on just me watching them."

**A/N: Hey out there! This first one was short, but I have longer ones waiting to be posted if I get a nibble on this one. I think it's going to be good, so R R please!**


	2. Conference

**(A/N: So I was going to wait, but I am very excited that people are actually reading it, so I'm going to post again. After though, I'll probably post once a week, or try anyway. OMG! I forgot my Disclaimer before! Okay, here it is:**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tamora Pierce's character (Jon, Numair, Alanna, Daine, King Roald, or any of the others, nor do I won Tortall or any other places._)**

The next day, Alanna woke with a start and realized how late she had slept in. The sun was already out and warming the ground under her feet when she stepped outside her tent.

Remembering the time, she re-entered her tent, and emerged five minutes later, dressed packed and ready to go. She knew they would be leaving later that day, and she wanted to be ready.

As she hurried in the direction of Numair's tent, the camp was a flurry of activity all around her. The entire army would be packing up and leaving for the Tortallan capital, Corus. Well, everyone but a few.

Alanna, the King, Numair, Jon and some others would be heading to the nearby fief, Olau, to try to figure out what had happened to the mage, in case he returned.

Alanna sighed as her thoughts turned to the evil mage. He had appeared in Tortall just over a month ago, a new mage no one had heard of. Everything about him was strange. His clothes, his accent, even his name: 'Jeremy'. She snorted at the thought of it. What kind of a name is that?

At first everyone thought he was a joke, just some crazy young man, starved for attention. Those thoughts came to a grinding halt when his soldiers had come. Then it wasn't a joke anymore.

No one knew what he was after, or how to stop him. He had been raiding villages all around Tortall. There didn't seem to be a reason why. Just to cause panic and chaos.

Lost in her own thoughts, Alanna was startled to realize that she had arrived outside Numair's tent. She stepped inside and looked around. A dozen faces looked back at her. Among them she saw the faces of Gareth the younger of Naxen Raoul of Goldenlake and Prince Jonathan or Tortall. These men were her friends, the ones who had stayed with her even when they had discovered she wasn't the boy she was pretending to be to earn her shield, something that girls weren't allowed to do. And here she was, the first Lady Knight; Sir Alanna of Trebond and Olau.

Alanna turned her attention back the room around her. She looked to the man at the head of the table and bowed to him. "You're Majesty, please excuse me for being late, I overslept…."

She could see Gary and Raoul trying to hide smiles as she finished bowing to King Roald and sat down at the table beside Jon. But the King didn't see to notice. "It's fine," he said distractedly, dismissing her with a wave of his hand. He turned back to the man who sat on his right, Numair.

"So you think you may find something in the Olau library?" The King asked Numair.

Jon took Alanna's hand under the table. Raoul must have noticed, because he gave Alanna wink. She glared back, but they both knew it was all in good fun. Raoul was always joking about Alanna and Jon. They had all been friends at knight school long before Alanna and Jon had become lovers.

"I'm not positive," answered Numair, "but there are a couple things I want to look up, and he might have some good information…" he shook his head, "But it's just a guess. This mage is unlike anyone I've met before. If I could figure out where he came from…" The last part was more talking to himself than anything.

As Alanna sat with her hand in Jon's something was nagging at the back of her head, eating away at her subconscious. Or rather, someone: George.

'I'm perfectly happy with Jon,' she told herself sternly, 'I don't need George. He's busy traveling for the King on his spy missions. There isn't anything between us anymore. I'm happy. I love Jon.'

Her thoughts were interrupted as a girl with leaves tangled in her hair arrived in the tent. She was medium height, with dark hair. Her skin was tanned from lots of time spent outside.

"Ah, Daine," said Numair, his face and voice softening, "Come; sit down."

Alanna forced herself not to smile. Usually Numair was a serious man, but he always softened when Daine was around. Which was most of the time, since Daine and Numair shared a tent.

"What did you find out anything from the birds?" He asked her.

"Nothing," Daine said, rubbing her forehead, "Well, nothing we didn't already know. They said that these men showed up about a week ago, and then they flew away. They have only just returned, and they're the only animals I can feel nearby, which is strange. It takes a lot to scare them all away. But if there was a large enough spell they would get scared enough…" she lapsed into silence.

Numair nodded, his brow furrowed. "Are you sure they understood what you were asking about?" he asked.

Everyone, including Numair was still learning about Wild Magic concept. It was not unusual for Tortallans to be born with the Gift of magic; Alanna, Jon and many others had it. Some only had the ability to perform household chores, while some studied and became great sorcerers. But Daine was the only person anyone had ever known to have Wild Magic, a type of magic that allowed her to communicate with and even transform into animals, because her magic was so strong. Just how mystified Alanna. Even if she didn't know how it worked, she knew that it was very useful. Daine could send birds to spy, or even ask animals to help them fight enemies.

"Of course I'm sure," Daine said glaring at Numair. Numair dropped it at that.

"Alright," Numair sighed, "I guess I will wait a bit and see what is in Sir Myles's library," he continued, naming the Lord of Olau.

"Everyone, we leave at noon. Be ready," King Roald told them.

Jon squeezed Alanna's hand as they stood up to leave. "See you later," he said, winking.

Because she had finished packing before, Alanna decided to go and see Moonlight.

She headed for the makeshift corral that had been set up on the edge of the camp. It was where all the warhorses of all the soldiers were kept. But it was fairly easy to pick out Moonlight's golden coat.

Nearby where Moonlight stood, she saw someone speaking to a small, grey pony. Alanna knew that it must be Daine, and her pony Cloud. Cloud had been with Daine since she had come to Tortall from Galla after losing her family in a fire. They could often be seen together in the fields, Daine speaking softly into Cloud's pricked ear.

Alanna arrived beside Moonlight and twined her fingers through Moonlight's pale mane. Moonlight turned her head and blew softly into Alanna's fiery hair. Alanna smiled and remembered how Moonlight had come to be Alanna's. George had sold it to her for far less than she was worth, Alanna now realize, but she couldn't ever thank him enough for doing so. Moonlight had never failed her.

Thinking of George made her heart jump into her throat. "Stop it," she told herself sternly, as she forced it back to its place.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice cutting through them. "That is an amazing animal," it told her.

Alanna looked up and saw Daine standing on the other side of Moonlight's neck, her hand on her golden neck. She was speaking softly to Moonlight, and Alanna couldn't make out what she was saying. Alanna scarcely dared breath; she didn't want to interrupt anything. Finally Daine laughed and said, "This horse will never fail you. Where did you get her? Her story is a bit confusing."

Alanna sighed and turned away, her heart disobeying her by jumping back into her throat. "From a good friend," she told Daine, swallowing hard.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! All my posts will be around that long, btw. It is a good length for me. Thanks to the two people who have already reviewed: **

**Alenor: Yes! I love A/J fics! Of course, I love the whole triangle thing.**

**L.B.99: Yes, short I know. It was like a teaser trailer idea:P Hope it makes you read more!**


	3. A new Arrival

**A/N: Disclaimer: I own Alanna, Jon and the other Tortallan characters… in my dreams. They're not really mine. I just have fun with them in my stories.**

Alanna checked the cinch before swinging her leg over Moonlight's back and climbing aboard.

Jon rode up beside her on his stallion, Darkmoon. "So Sir Alanna," Jon said, in mock formality, "looking forward to a roof over your head and a real bed?" he asked, "A nice, warm bed?" His eyes shone as he spoke.

Alanna felt her face burning, and decided to take the comment literally. She did hate the cold. "Yes," she told him, trying to ignore the fluttering in her stomach, "winter is coming, and it's getting colder at night."

Alanna then made the mistake of looking up into Jon's face. Luckily, she heard the Duke of Naxen, Gary's father, telling everyone to move out.

The ride to Olau was uneventful, but Alanna enjoyed every moment of it. Olau was near her home fief, Trebond. Although they were close together, they were very different places. Olau was in a valley, a more peaceful setting, wile Trebond had to always be ready for an attack from Tortall's somewhat hostile neighbour to the north, Tusaine.

Sir Myles was not only the lord of Olau to Alanna; she was her adopted father. The old knight had always been more of a father to her than her real father had ever been. He had been far too busy with his books to even realize that Alanna and her twin brother, Thom, had switched places; Alanna had gone to the palace to become a knight, Thom to the City of the Gods to become a great sorcerer. Unfortunately, the magic had overcome him, and taken his life.

Alanna could hardly let a day go by without missing her twin. They had always been close, looking out for each other. He had made her her shield, with an image of a lioness rampant and had strengthened it with as many spells as her could find. It had never failed her yet.

"Hey," Jon said quietly as they rode along, "are you alright?" He could see that tears glistening in her eyes.

Alanna swallowed hard and tried to smile, "I'm fine," she told him, "really," she continued, "just tired, that's all."

"If you say so," Jon said, skeptically.

As they rode into Olau, Myles was waiting for them. "Thank you for welcoming us, Sir Myles," the King said as they passed into the courtyard of the Olau castle.

Myles dismissed the comment with a wave of his hand. "It's no trouble Majesty. Come, there is a meal waiting for you inside."

Stable hands came up to take horses from their masters. "I'll come and visit you later," Alanna promised Moonlight, as a young boy came and took her reins.

Alanna joined the procession that was heading into the castle, led by the King, Myles and Numair beside him.

As they entered the dining hall, Alanna saw that Olau's finest had been laid out for the dinner. Alanna took her place at the table, and waited for dinner to start.

The King sat at the head of the table, with Myles on one side, as the host, and Numair on the other side, so they could discuss what their next move would be. Alanna sighed. Roald was known as the Peacemaker, because he had gained peace between all the nations around Tortall. Roald took this very seriously. If they were to go fight someone, it would only be if the King Roald had exhausted every other option.

She sighed. Not rushing into something is fine, but they needed to act, it should be fast.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Raoul, Gary and Jon came and sat down around her. Raoul immediately reached for his glass and drank deeply. He sighed his satisfaction as he sank back into his red-cushioned chair. "Myles is always good for wine," he said, grinning.

Alanna smiled and drank from her own glass. Sir Myles was infamous at court for his love of drinking. Alanna could remember helping him back to his rooms many times as a page when he had had too much to drink.

As servants carried in the trays of food, Alanna suddenly realized how hungry she was. She quickly began loading her plate with the meat and vegetables that the cooks had prepared. Jon saw her and smiled. Even though she was far shorter than Gary and Raoul, she could keep up with them easily at dinner.

Once everyone was so full they could barely stand, they were shown to their rooms. Alanna was amused to find hers was right next to Jon's. She smiled, knowing Myles must have arranged it.

She found her things had been left on the bed that was against one wall. On the opposite wall was the door to the privy and a desk and chair. Alanna sank onto the bed, not missing the cold, hard ground at all.

A quiet knock on the door got her attention. She smiled and got up slowly, because she knew who was on the other side of the door. She twisted the doorknob, and was received by Jon's arms. "Finally," he breathed, "Away from that camp! No privacy at all, and nothing but canvas for walls."

Alanna smiled and kissed Jon, closing the door behind them.

The next morning, Alanna awoke to sun pouring in her window. She saw that Jon had left earlier, and let her sleep. She stretched and got up, putting on her normal clothes; leggings, shirt, tunic. After splashing water on her face, Alanna headed to the dining hall to get some breakfast.

When she entered the dining hall, she saw a man sitting at one of the long tables, eating a plate of eggs, bacon and toast. When he saw her, he smiled and waved her over.

Alanna was glad to see her adoptive father; they hadn't had a moment to talk the night before. "It's so good to see you Myles," she said and hugged him tight. They sat down and a kitchen maid came out with a tray for her, with the same on it as Myles'. "Why are you eating here, with us common folk?" she asked joking, "It must be the great service! How did they know I'd be down soon?"

Myles's eyes twinkled. "Jon was in here not long ago, as I was on my way in. He told me you'd be in soon." Alanna blushed, and tucked into her breakfast. "And the service here is definitely very good."

"So," Myles continued, "What has my favourite Lady Knight been up to?"

Alanna rolled her eyes and wiped her mouth on her napkin. "That mage is scaring everyone. He just pops up, and then leaves! No one knows what happens to him. And he must have amazing powers." Alanna told Myles about the soldier with blank eyes. His brow was furrowed by the time she finished her story. "I've never heard of such a thing, does Numair know about this?"

"Yes, he does, and I hope he can figure out what's going on, and fast, because we have no idea where he'll pop up next." Alanna replied. She sighed deeply and put her knife and fork down on the now empty plate.

"Speaking of Numair," Myles said, "I should go find him and see I he needs any help in the library."

"Okay, good idea," Alanna said, getting up, "I'll go and find Moonlight; I haven't gone to see her like I promised, and you know how smart the horses are getting with Daine around."

Myles smiled and told her "Leave those plates there; someone will come out to get mine anyway." She put down her plates and followed Myles out of the dining hall.

She followed her feet out of the castle and into the courtyard, blinking in the bright daylight. Moonlight nickered to her as she entered the barn isle. "Hey girl," Alanna said quietly and entered her stall. "How are you doing? I'm here like I promised I would be. I brought you something." She took a pair of sugar cubes out of her pocket and gave them to Moonlight.

"I bet you're glad to be in a real stall again." Alanna ran her hand over her mare's now smooth coat. "I'll have to thank the groom who brushed you. You look amazing, girl."

Suddenly, Alanna heard hurried hoof beats outside in the courtyard and then a big gelding that Alanna knew well walked by outside Moonlight's stall. "I'll be back in a bit girl," She told her mare.

She faced the door to latch it and then turned around. She was standing right in front of a tall man wearing weathered riding clothes. Her eyes followed his body up to his face and she looked into his hazel eyes. "Alanna," he said quietly, "I haven't seen you for a while." A smile played across his face and Alanna swallowed hard.

"George," Alanna whispered.

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I got stuck, and then forgot about the story… but I'm back now! Enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think!**

**Alenor: Yeah, it's sad one gets left out of the love triangle, but don't worry, no one will be sad and alone in this one…**

**Theodora: (Everyone listen to her, it's going to be good, stick around.) Thanks for being so supportive!**


End file.
